Druga ojczyzna/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: V. Powrót do Felsenheim. — Podróż „Elżbiety” do zatoki Pereł. — Dziki. — Istota ludzka. — Jenny Montrose. — Zatonięcie okrętu „Dorcas.” — Dwa lata na skale ognistej. — Opowiadanie Fritza. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić niepokój pana Zermatt na myśl, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo syn jego się narażał. Lecz, że nie mógłby ani go zatrzymać ani płynąć za nim, szalupa tedy musiała iść dalej do przylądka Zawiedzionej Nadziei. Po powrocie do Felsenheim, pan Zermatt nie powiedział ani dzieciom, ani nawet żonie o wyprawie, jaką Fritz przedsięwziął. Byłoby to sprawieniem im niepotrzebnych niepokojów i próżnych nadziei. Mówił tylko o wycieczce w stronę wschodnią wybrzeża. Jednak po trzech dniach, kiedy Fritz się nie pokazywał, pan Zermatt bardzo zaniepokojony, postanowił wybrać się na poszukiwanie. 20 kwietnia o świcie „Elżbieta” rozwinęła żagle, mając na pokładzie ojca, matkę i trzech synów. Wiatr pociągał z południo-wschodu, dobry wiatr pozwala płynąć w pobliżu lądu. Po południu szalupa okrążyła skały arkady i weszła w zatokę Pereł. Pan Zermatt zarzucił kotwicę obok ławy muszlowej, przy ujściu rzeki, gdzie były ślady ostatniego obozowiska. Wszyscy przygotowali się do wyjścia na ląd, kiedy naraz Ernest krzyknął: — Dziki... dziki!!.. Rzeczywiście, na zachód przystani, pomiędzy wysepkami zadrzewionemi manewrowała łódka, która zdawała się unikać szalupy. Dotąd nic nie dawało do myślenia, żeby Nowa Szwajcarya była zamieszkałą. To też Elżbieta przygotowała się zaraz do obrony: armatki nabito, fuzye przygotowano. Lecz kiedy dziki zbliżył się na kilka węzłów: — To Fritz!.. zawołał Jack. To on był rzeczywiście, sam w kajaku. Nie poznawszy z daleka szalupy, zbliżał się powoli, a przez ostrożność uczernił twarz i ręce. Skoro połączył się z rodziną, ucałował matkę i braci, uczerniwszy im nieco policzki, poczem odprowadził ojca na stronę i rzekł: — Powiodło mi się... — Jakto... angielka ze Skały Ognistej!... — Ona jest tam... na wysepce w zatoce Pereł. — odpowiedział Fritz... Wziąłem was za dzikich i nie chciałem jej narażać... Nie mówiąc nic żonie i dzieciom, pan Zermatt skierował szalupę ku wysepce, położonej na zachód od zatoki. Zbliżywszy się, zobaczono na niej mały lasek palmowy w pobliżu wybrzeża, a w lasku szałas zbudowany na wzór hotentockich. Wysiedli wszyscy na ląd. Potem Fritz wystrzelił z pistoletu w powietrze i ujrzano młodego chłopca, schodzącego zręcznie z drzewa, pomiędzy gałęziami którego siedział ukryty. Niedługo wydała się cała tajemnica. Ta ludzka istota — pierwsza jaką rozbitki z Landlorda napotkali od lat dziesięciu — nie była chłopcem. Była to młoda panienka, najwyżej dwudziestoletnia, ubrana w kostyum ucznia marynarki. Była to Jenny Montrose, młoda angielka ze Skały Ognistej. Pani Zermatt, Ernest, Jack i Frank dowiedzieli się wtedy, w jakich warunkach Fritz został zawiadomiony o położeniu tej nieszczęsnej na wysepce wulkanicznej w zatoce Pereł i odpowiedział biletem, którego młoda dziewczyna nie odebrała, gdyż albatros nie powrócił na Skałę Ognistą. Niepodobna opisać, jakiego przyjęcia doznała Jenny Montrose, z jaką czułością pani Zermatt tuliła ją w ramionach! Zanim opowiedziała swoją historyę, Jenny wiedziała już od Fritza historyę Nowej Szwajcaryi i rozbitków z Landlorda. Szalupa opuściła zaraz zatokę Pereł z całą rodziną, powiększoną przybytkiem młodej angielki. Z jednej i drugiej strony mówiono dosyć po angielsku i po niemiecku, aby się zrozumieć. Nie trzeba nawet mówić, że Elżbieta zabrała narzędzia zrobione przez Jenny. Czyż to nie było naturalnem, że biedna samotnie przywiązała się do przedmiotów, tak wiele jej przypominających? W dodatku były także dwie żyjące istoty, dwaj wierni towarzysze, z któremi młoda dziewczyna nie mogłaby się rozłączyć, — kormoran ułożony do ryb łowienia i szakal przyswojony. Elżbieta pchana lekkim wiatrem rozwinęła wszystkie żagle. Fritz i Jack odpłynęli kajakiem bardzo rano, ażeby przygotować wszystko w Felsenheim na przyjęcie młodej angielki. Szalupa okrążała ląd aż do ujścia strumienia Szakali. Kiedy dosięgła wejścia w zatokę Zbawienia, została powitana trzema salwami z bateryi wysepki Rekina i jednocześnie Fritz i Frank podnieśli flagę czerwoną i białą, na cześć młodej dziewczyny. Skoro odpowiedziano na te salwy z dwóch małych armatek szalupy, pan Zermatt przybił do brzegu, w chwili kiedy Fritz i Jack na ląd wysiadali z kajaka. Następnie cała rodzina udała się do Felsenheim. Jenny zachwycała się, w chodząc do tej galeryi zielonej, widząc umeblowanie pokojów, zgrabny stół w sali jadalnej, przygotowany przez Fritza i jego brata, serwis porcelanowy, filiżanki z bambusa, talerze z orzechów kokosowych, czarki z jaj strusich, obok naczyń europejskich, pochodzących z Landlorda! Obiad składał się ze świeżych ryb, drobiu pieczonego, szynki z pekari, owoców rozmaitych, miodu i wina. Jenny Montrose zajęła miejsce honorowe pomiędzy panem i panią Zermatt, a łzy rozrzewnienia spłynęły z jej oczu, kiedy na wieńcu z kwiatów zawieszonym nad stołem, wyczytała te słowa: „Niech żyje Jenny Montrose!... Błogosławiony dzień, w którym przybyła do Nowej Szwajcaryi!” Opowiedziała swoją historyę: Jenny była jedyną córką majora Wiliama Montrose, oficera armii indyjskiej, i od dziecka nie odstępowała ojca. Pozbawiona matki w wieku lat siedmiu, wychowana była przez ojca w ten sposób, ażeby mogła znieść walkę życiową, w razie gdyby zabrakło jej opieki. Wykształcona umysłowo, fizycznie także była rozwinięta — a głównie jeździła dzielnie na koniu i polowała. W roku 1812 major Montrose mianowany pułkownikiem, otrzymał rozkaz powrotu do Europy na pokładzie okrętu wojennego, odstawiającego do ojczyzny weteranów armii anglo-indyjskiej. Wezwany następnie na dowódcę pułku w wyprawie dalekiej, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa wrócić miał dopiero wtedy, kiedy będzie mógł już ze służby wystąpić. Ztąd konieczność dla córki siedmnastoletniej powrotu do kraju rodzinnego, do ciotki, siostry pułkownika, mieszkającej w Londynie. Tam będzie czekała powrotu ojca, który w końcu odpocznie po trudach całego życia, poświęconego służbie wojskowej. Jenny nie mogła wsiąść na okręt przeznaczony do przewozu wojska, pułkownik Montrose powierzył ją zatem, pod opieką panny służącej, jednemu ze swoich przyjaciół, kapitanowi Greenfield, komendantowi Dorcas. Okręt ten odpłynął kilka dni przed okrętem, który miał zabrać pułkownika. Od samego początku podróż źle się zapowiadała: przy wyjściu z zatoki Bengalskiej zaskoczyła go burza gwałtowna, potem pogoń fregaty francuskiej, która zmusiła Dorcas do szukania schronienia w porcie Batawii. Jak tylko nieprzyjaciel opuścił te okolice morza, Dorcas rozwinął żagle i ruszył w kierunku przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. Żegluga utrudniona była w tej porze roku ciągłą niepogodą. Przeciwne wiatry nieustawały. Dorcas zboczył z drogi z powodu burzy ciągnącej z południo-zachodu. Cały tydzień kapitan nie mógł sprawdzić położenia, oznaczyć, w które okolice Oceanu Indyjskiego burza go zapędziła, kiedy jednej nocy okręt jego utknął na skale podwodnej. Nieznane wybrzeże rysowało się w niewielkiej odległości i zaraz też załoga rzuciła się do pierwszej szalupy. Jenny Montrose, jej panna służąca, kilku pasażerów dostały się do drugiej. Okręt rozbił się już i trzeba było opuszczać go jak najprędzej. W pół godziny druga szalupa przewróciła się od uderzenia fali, podczas gdy pierwsza przepadła w ciemnościach. Kiedy Jenny rzuciła się z omdlenia, leżała na wybrzeżu morskiem, gdzie fala ją wyrzuciła, i prawdopodobnie była jedyną żyjącą z rozbitków Dorcasa. Ile czasu upłynęło odkąd szalupa poszła na dno... tego Jenny nie umiałaby powiedzieć. Cudem prawie znalazła dosyć sił, aby zawlec się do wnętrza groty, gdzie zjadłszy parę jaj, usnęła. Obudziła się w końcu, wysuszyła na słońcu ubranie męskie, które przywdziała w chwili rozbicia okrętu, aby być swobodniejszą w ruchach i w którego kieszeni była stal i krzesiwo, i rozpaliła ogień. Wycieczka wzdłuż brzegu wysepki nie przyniosła żadnej korzyści; Jenny nie zobaczyła nikogo z towarzyszów podróży, tylko szczątki okrętu, kilka kawałów drzewa, które użyła do podtrzymania ognia. Młoda dziewczyna posiadała tyle siły moralnej i fizycznej, iż nie poddała się rozpaczy. Urządziła schronienie w grocie. Gwoździe wyjęte ze szczątków Dorcasa służyły jej za narzędzia. Zręczna i pełna pomysłów, potrafiła wykonać przedmioty najpotrzebniejsze: łuk, strzały dla polowania na zwierzynę i ptacwo do codziennego pożywienia. Przyswoiła nawet parę okazów: szakala i kormorana, które nie opuszczają jej na chwilę. W pośrodku wyspy, na którą fale wyrzuciły dziewczynę, wznosiła się góra wulkaniczna, a z jej krateru buchał ogień i dym nieustanny. Jenny wdrapała się na wierzchołek, lecz nie zobaczyła ztamtąd żadnego lądu. Skała Ognista obwodu około dwóch mil, od wschodu miała u stóp wązką dolinę z małym strumieniem. Przeróżne rodzaje drzew osłaniały ją od wichrów i pokrywały gęstemi konarami. Na jednej z magnolij Jenny urządziła sobie mieszkanie, tak samo, jak zrobiła rodzina Zermatt. Ile czasu Jenny Montrose żyła w ten sposób na Skale Ognistej, aż do chwili oswobodzenia? Zpoczątku nie pomyślała o rachubie czasu, po tem jednak, przypominając pewne fakty i porównywając daty, była w stanie obliczyć, iż upłynęło półtrzecia roku od rozbicia okrętu Dorcas. Nie przeszedł dzień jeden, czy to w porze deszczowej, czy gorącej, żeby młoda dziewczyna nie patrzyła na dalekie horyzonty. Nigdy jednak żaden żagiel nie ukazał się na skłonie niebios. W dnie jasne, zdawało jej się, że z najwyższego punktu wyspy spostrzega jakąś ziemię w stronie wschodniej... Lecz jak przebyć tą odległość?... I co to była za ziemia? Otóż po dwóch latach przyszło jej szczęśliwe natchnienie, — przywiązała do nogi albatrosa, którego udało jej się złapać, kawałek płótna z opisem swego pobytu na Skale Ognistej. Kilka dni upłynęło, albatros nie wrócił i słaba nadzieja dziewczyny znikła. Nie poddawała się jednak rozpaczy: — skoro pomoc nie przyszła z tej strony, to przyjdzie z innej. Takie było opowiadanie Jenny. Kilka razy łzy ukazywały się w oczach rodziny Zermatt, a ile całusów i uścisków otrzymała Jenny od Betsie!... Pozostało tylko dowiedzieć się w jakich warunkach Fritz odkrył Skałę Ognistą. Wiemy, że skoro szalupa opuściła zatokę Pereł, Fritz, który poprzedzał ją w kajaku, uprzedził ojca bilecikiem o zamiarze udania się na poszukiwanie angielki. To też po przebyciu arkady skalnej, zamiast udać się na wschód, oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Wybrzeże usiane było skałami podwodnemi. Było ich też mnóstwo na lądzie. Po zatem zieleniały drzewa tak samo piękne jak w Waldegg lub w Eberfurt. Liczne strumienie wpadały w małe zatoki. Silny upał pierwszego dnia zmusił Fritza do wylądowania i poszukania cieniu. Skoro przybił do wybrzeża zarośniętego gęstym lasem, wciągnął kajak pod drzewo, następnie zmożony utrudzeniem, zasnął twardo. Nazajutrz płynął dalej aż do południa, przyczem w walce z tygrysem, który poległ od dwóch strzałów, stracił ulubionego orła Blitz’a. Ten drugi dzień był użyty na okrążenie lądu. Najmniejszy dym ni ogień nie zdradzał obecności Skały Ognistej. Morze było spokojne, Fritz postanowił tedy oddalić się, aby zobaczyć, czy dym jaki nie rysuje się na nieboskłonie północno-zachodnim. Wypłynął na pełne morze, mały żagiel jego igrał z lekkim wiatrem od lądu. Po dwóch godzinach żeglugi, zamierzał zwrócić do brzegu, kiedy ujrzał lekki dym... Fritz zapomniał wtedy wszystkiego, zmęczenia, niepokoju, jaki jego nieobecność sprawi w Felsenheim. niebezpieczeństwa na pełnem morzu. Z pomocą wioseł kajak lotem ptaka mknął po fal powierzchni. W godzinę znalazł się u zatoki wyspy, na której sterczała góra wulkaniczna, buchająca dymem i płomieniem. Wschodni brzeg wyspy wydawał się pusty i kamienisty. Środkiem tylko przecinał go strumień, wypływający z zieleniejącej doliny. Pchnął kajak w głąb wązkiej zatoki i wyciągnął go na piasek. Na prawo była grota, przy wejściu do której istota ludzka spała głęboko. Z jakiem wzruszeniem Fritz patrzył na biedną opuszczoną! Była to dziewczyna lat siedmnastu do ośmnastu, ubrana w grube płótno, pochodzące z żagla okrętowego, lecz czysto i zgrabnie. Rysy jej były zachwycające, twarz słodka nieskończenie. Fritz nie śmiał jej obudzić, a jednak, z przebudzeniem, ocalenie ją czekało. W końcu młoda dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Na widok nieznajomego, krzyknęła z podziwu i przerażenia. Fritz uspokoił ją: — Nie obawiaj się miss... Nic złego ci nie robię... Przybyłem, żeby cię ocalić... I zanim zdążyła przemówić, opowiedział w jaki sposób albatros wpadł w jego ręce, albatros z prośbą o pomoc dla angielki ze Skały Ognistej. Powiedział, że o kilka mil na wschód jest ziemia, na której żyje cała rodzina rozbitków. Młoda dziewczyna padła na kolana dla podziękowania Bogu, potem wyciągnęła ręce, wyrażając wdzięczność Fritzowi, opowiedziała w krótkości swoje dzieje i zaprosiła go, żeby zwiedził jej nędzne schronienie. Fritz zgodził się na to pod warunkiem, że krótko będzie trwało, gdyż pilno mu było zabrać młodą angielkę do Felsenheim. — Jutro — odpowiedziała — jutro popłyniemy, panie Fritz... Pozwól mi tę noc spędzić na Skale Ognistej, kiedy już jej nigdy nie mam zobaczyć... Jenny ze swoich prowizyj i tych, jakie znalazły się w kajaku, urządziła kolacyę, poczem udała się na spoczynek w głąb groty a Fritz jak wierny pies, położył się u wejścia. Nazajutrz, skoro świt, włożyli na kajak niektóre przedmioty, jakich Jenny nie chciała pozostawić, nie zapomniawszy o szakalu i kormoranie. Jenny przywdziała męskie ubranie, wsiadła na mały statek i w godzinę ostatni dym ze Skały Ognistej znikł z oczu dwojga podróżnych. Takie było opowiadanie Fritza. Życie tedy popłynęło zwykłym trybem, w Falkenhorst, to w Felsenheim, szczęśliwiej jeszcze, odkąd Jenny Montrose należała do tej uczciwej i pracowitej rodziny. Nadeszła pora deszczowa — musiano opuścić Falkenhorst i powrócić do Felsenheim. Trzy miesiące trwała niepogoda, jednak ten mały światek nie próżnował. Roboty szły pod kierunkiem pani Zermatt, Jenny we wszystkiem pomagała. W dodatku młoda dziewczyna uczyła się języka niemieckiego z panem Zermatt, a cała rodzina uczyła się języka angielskiego, którym Fritz w kilka tygodni płynnie mówił. Jakże mogło być inaczej, kiedy profesor droższy mu był nad życie?.. Gdyby nie troska o przyszłość, niepewność pomocy z zewnątrz — mieszkańcy Nowej Szwajcaryi byliby całkiem szczęśliwi. Wiemy, jakie niespodziewane wypadki zmieniły do gruntu położenie rodziny Zermatt.